New Captain
by Animequeen1026
Summary: A New Captain has just shown up in the soul society. Who's squad are they going to choose and who is this new soul reaper! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New Captain**

**Me: I am soooo excited!**

**Shuuhei: May I ask why? Madame!**

**Me: (Whack) because this is my second Bleach fanfic!**

**Shuuhei: OWWWW! Why did you hit me?**

**Me: Because you called me Madame! (Starts to hug him and crushed him with my Boobs and he got a bloody nose and passed out)**

**Ichigo: Really did you have to do that!**

**Me: Well yes but would you have rather I hit him with my sword!**

**Ichigo: Well no but still I don't understand why you don't like being called Madame! Madame! (He said with a smirk)**

**Me: (Slice) Idiot! I will do the disclaimer then! I don't own Bleach but I am still working on getting them! Enjoy!**

One sunny afternoon in the soul society Shuuhei was working at his desk doing the paperwork. When all of a sudden a hell butterfly entered the barracks'. It landed on his finger and then the voice of the first division captain came through the hell butterfly. "All litenants and captains report for a meeting in the assembly hall right now." Said captain Yamamoto. Then as soon as he heard that he thought something has happened like Aizen has entered the soul society and this was a meeting to figure out a plan. This was all going through his head as he was using flash step to get to the assembly hall that he was not watching where he was going that he hit one of the walls. "Oww!" he said as he fell down 20 feet, he had expected a cement floor.

Then he felt arms around him and he looked up and saw a beautiful lady. She had long blonde hair, and big brown eyes that looked at him with concern. "Umm thank you!" Shuuhei said with embarrassment as he got out of her arms. But as he got out of her arms he staggered a bit before standing up straight. "No problem" said the lady. "I guess I will be on my way now." Said Shuuhei. As he flash stepped away she mumbled under her breathe "He is from squad nine and he is the lieutenant, hmm!" After about five minutes Shuuhei finally arrived at the hall. When he walked in he saw all the captains there except for captain Yamamoto. But he did not see Izaru or Renji there so he thought they were just late. So he walked over to stand by Rangiku and her captain.

All of a sudden Rangiku asked, "What happened?" "What do you mean?" Shuuhei asked. Rangiku then pointed to his forehead, a small bruise had started to form. "So that is why I felt so dizzy after I hit the wall." Said Shuuhei. Rangiku started to giggle but shut up as soon as the head captain came in. Then he started to speak when he sat down. "I have called you all here because we are getting a new captain in the thirteen court guard squads." Yamamoto said.

As he finished saying that the doors opened and out of the doors popped out the head of a little girl. She was about five or six years old by the look of her. She had short dark blue hair and light brown eyes. Then all of a sudden there was a loud voice from behind her. "Hey you BRAT come back here!" the voice sounded like Renji. Byakuya who had been silence for most of the meeting sighed deeply at this. The little girl then started to giggle as she came into the room and went to stand by the door. When Renji came into the room yelling at her to get out she yelled out "Hado number 31 Shakkaho!" It hit him square in the face and he passed out on the floor. She then said "Victory! I win!" "Mary" said a sweet voice from outside the room. "Yes Mom!" Mary said. "Come here!" she said as she walked into the room with Izaru. Izaru had another child holding his hand. This child was a little boy with short spikey hair and he had a scar that ran over his right eye. His eyes were a deep blue that sparkled like the ocean.

At that moment Shuuhei's eyes went wide with realization that this was the woman that helped him when he fell. Then she said "Mary, Asuma can you take your brother and wait for me outside I will be a few minutes." "Yes mom" they said as she turned around she gave them a small baby. Then she sent them on their way. As they walked away Izaru was trying to get Renji to wake up and then Mary stuck here tongue out. "I am so sorry about that I just could not leave them alone" She said. Now that Shuuhei was not falling he could really get a good look at her. She had long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She had the normal black Shehaksho but she had a white captains coat on. She also had a blue zanpukto on her hip. After two minutes she said, "My name is Katie Fullbuster, and I am proud to become captain of squad nine!" During that time Shuuhei's face started to burn and the last thing he saw was Katie running over to him before he blacked out. What happened? Why him? Find out in the next chapter!

**Me: Awesome I … am….do…ne. (Passed out from a fever)**

**Shuuhei: Hey Madame are you okay?**

**Me: (Whack) ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO KEEP CALLING ME THAT!**

**Shuuhei: OWWW! I though you were out cold!**

**Me: I was but you woke me up! IDOIT!**

**Shuuhei: Sorry but I was worried about you!**

**Me: AWWW! You do care! (gives him a hug)**

**Shuuhei: I just want to know what happens to me so I can't let you get sick.**

**Me: (Slice) Meanie!**

**Ichigo: She promises the next chapter will be even better! Bye!**

**Me: When did you get here? This is not your story. GO BACK TO YOURS NOW! (kicks him out of the room)**


	2. Chapter 2 Bruised Pride

**Bruised Pride **

**Me: I am back!**

**Shuuhei: OH NO! Why Madame?**

**Me: You are going to pay for that! (Starts to chase him around the house with a sword)**

**Shuuhei: AHHHH! (Runs away)**

**Kira: What happened?**

**Yachiru: He called her Madame of course!**

**Kira: Really he is hopeless! Well she does not own Bleach but she is working on it.**

**Me: Enjoy! Come back here Shuuhei!**

**Shuuhei's P.O.V (Inner World)**

"What happen?" He asked. "You have a fever sissy!" said Kazashini. "O Why are you here! AHHHH!" he said as he touched his forehead. "Hey sissy you blacked out at the captains meeting because of the bruise on your forehead as well as the fever." "So you should try to wake up and make sure your captain does not do all the paper work on her own." Said Kazashini. "Wait What….." I did not have a chance to ask about the new captain before I was thrown out of my inner world. I then opened my eyes quickly but then closed them because there was a bright light in my face. The second time I opened my eyes the lights seemed to be dimmed. I then realized that I was on the couch in the squad nine office. It was then that I felt something warm and soft on my body and something soft and fluffy under my head. I looked up to see a blanket with some type of bird on it. I figured out that I was laying down but I did not know how I got there. Then I remembered what Kazashini had said about the new captain. I then shot up into a sitting position I immediately regretted it because my vision had started to get blurry. Then I heard a loud scream that made me jump, I looked toward the sound and there was the little girl I say before I blacked out. Then she yelled "Mom he is awake" Then from behind the desk at the back of the room the woman with the long blonde hair was writing and sighing some of the paperwork. She was gripping the pen so hard I thought the pen was going to snap in half. She was looking over the men's soul society's groups budget. She then put the pen down and started to walk over to me and said "well you are finally awake. How do you feel?"

**Katie's P.O.V **

"AHHHH! Why is this so hard!" "How did he do this?" I thought. Then my daughter started to yell that my lieutenant was awake. I then went over to the couch; little Asuma who was doing a puzzle on the floor near the main desk came over to me and grabbed my hand. I then came to stand in front of Shuuhei and I asked him how he was feeling. When he did not answer me right away I told him that I felt bad that I did not notice his fever or his concussion. He then asked me "how?" Which I knew he was talking about how I became a captain. Just as I was about to answer him a hell butterfly came into the room.

**Normal P.O.V **

When the hell butterfly came into the room it fluttered through the doorway and landed on top of the couch that Shuuhei was laying on. Then a voice came out from the butterfly "Squad 9 assemble there are 6 hollows in the Ruikon district!" "AHHHH! Seriously" said Katie. "Mary, Asuma stay here and Shuuhei…" When she looked back at the couch he was gone. "AHHHHHH! Where is he?" said Katie. "O no don't tell me!" As she ran out the door.

**In the Ruikon district Shuuhei P.O.V**

"Hey sissy, I think you should go back." Said Kazashini. As Shuuhei was using him as a crutch as he was walking through the forest. "No I can't" I said. All of a sudden a bird like hollow appeared in front of Shuuhei. "Come on show me what you got!" I shouted as I drew Kazashini. He got dizzy for a moment but that was all the time the second dog like hollow needed to slam me backwards into the tree. There was a sickening crack as I hit the tree. I felt pain rushing from my leg and I must have screamed at the top of my lungs. I was on the tip of unconsusiness when the hollows started to close in on me. I thought am I really going to die here before I asked Rangukiu out on a date. The last thing I saw was a white coat and I heard "TAKE FLIGHT WASHI MIZU!" Then I fell into darkness.

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to write this I just had a lot of things on my plate.**

**Shuuhei: Well took you long enough! Now I know how Hei feels!**

**Hei: Yes but she has done 10 chapters on me. So you have nothing to complain about.**

**Me: Hey where did you come from and go back to your own story!**

**Hei: ALL RIGHT I AM GOING!**

**Shuuhei: HELP ME! (tries to run out of the room)**

**Me: No come here!**

**Shuuhei: NOOOOOO!**

**Me: Well I will be writing another chapter and this one will be sweet and cute. So good bye until next time! (as I grabbed Shuuhei and hugged him)**


End file.
